


Art: Just Bodie and a Horse

by Rospberry



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Pastel portrait of Lewis Collins (Bodie from The Professionals) and a horse. Obviously. A gift for the lovely epony.





	




End file.
